Treatment of chronic pain continues to rely on old drugs such as gabapentinoids, reuptake blockers and opioids, all of which have severe side effects that diminish quality of life. Tolerance develops to opioids with chronic use, and an increase in opioid prescriptions has contributed to the growing opioid addiction epidemic. There is an urgent need for finding alternative treatments for treatment of both acute chronic pain. The goal of the COBRE Phase II is to continue the development of a Center for the Study of Pain and Sensory Function that will significantly contribute to the scientific understanding of the neurobiology of acute and chronic pain, facilitating the discovery of novel therapies. Significant progress was made during Phase I: four project leaders were successful in receiving NIH support and three COBRE pilot project grants seeded studies that subsequently received extramural support. Targets for recruitment were exceeded with the addition of both senior and junior faculty members to our Center. Two research cores were established and new lab space was created through renovations. The Center will continue to build on these accomplishments, leveraging COBRE support to garner additional institutional investment in the program. Our research cores will continue to collaborate with those at other regional IDeA program funded institutions, efficiently utilizing our resources as we work towards increased sustainability. Specific Aim 1 will create a critical mass of pain researchers necessary to sustain a vibrant research center and enhance their ability to compete for extramural research support. This Aim will be accomplished by fostering the pain related research programs of four current UNE faculty members who have not received R01 or comparable Research Project Grant support. In addition, funds will be provided for pilot projects to support early stage yet innovative pain-related studies. Finally, we will recruit an additional three investigators whose research programs will complement those of the existing faculty. Specific Aim 2 will expand neuroscience research infrastructure at UNE, providing access to core facilities that allow investigators to carry out cutting edge research on the neurobiological processes involved in the development of chronic pain. This aim will be accomplished through funding key support personnel and the purchase of equipment for the two research cores established during Phase I (the Behavior Core and the Histology and Imaging Core). Expanded research core services will include mouse genotyping and expert consultations for breeding strategies required for maintaining transgenic mouse colonies (Behavior Core), and a service to validate antibodies used by COBRE center researchers (Histology and Imaging Core). With continued investment provided through Phase II funding and institutional support, we will build on our early success and clearly establish the Center as a leader in pain research.